


December 24th: Part 2

by orphan_account



Series: Dreams [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Christmas, Drabble, M/M, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally time, Sam thinks, unable to stop the nervous sweat from dampening his hands and underarms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 24th: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> ah its been such a long time im sorry!! make sure to read the previous 7 parts or this wont make sense!! i think i started this story almost a year ago fyck

It's finally time, Sam thinks, unable to stop the nervous sweat from dampening his hands and underarms. Time to meet the family who had taken Dean in after whatever had happened to him.  
  
He's less nervous than he thought he'd be, though; somehow the nightmares he has concurrently have prepared him for all possible outcomes. It doesn't matter that he can't clearly remember most of them---it's not like Dean's family is actually some evil supernatural cult, right?  
  
Dean tugs on his hand and he jumps, startled. They open the car doors, their feet crunch on the dirty snow, and the front door of the large Victorian opens.  
  
The first thing that Sam notices is the sound of laughter. Of course they can't be evil if that much joy is heard in their house. Sam relaxes, handing the bottle of wine in his hands to a stout brunette woman, who goes in for a tight hug like she'd done to Dean moments before. Sam laughs, and the tension in his shoulders escapes as the woman introduces herself as Amy, Dean's mother.  
  
"Dean!!" A chorus of yells comes from the living room. Three young children in their socks slide down the hardwood hallway near the door, and Dean kneels to hug them. Sam doesn't think he's ever seen Dean so happy, his face lighting up as soon as he'd heard the kids' cries.  
  
"Who's that?" the shortest girl asks, pointing a chubby finger up at Sam, who is probably smiling like an idiot.  
  
Dean stands. "This is my friend, Sam." He smiles. "Sam, these are my niece and nephews: Aiden, Brandon, and Sarah."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Sam tries, and leans to shake their small hands. All three giggle simultaneously and promptly run off.  
  
They are ushered in by another one of Dean's family members ("My uncle," Dean whispers out of the corner of his mouth.) and Sam meets an endless member of relatives. An aunt, a few cousins, a grandparent, and finally, Dean's father.  
  
"Heard Dean's got a new friend," a voice comes from behind where Sam and Dean are sitting. A tall man with short cropped brown hair and clear blue eyes is standing in the center of the room, a guilty-looking Sarah at his side. Sam notices Dean glaring at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I'm Sam," he introduces. The guy has a strong handshake and looks Sam in the eye threateningly when he gruffly says, "Fred."  
  
"Okay, who's ready for appetizers?" Amy interrupts at the right time, carrying platters of snacks, but Sam doesn't miss the questioning glance Fred shoots at Dean. Nor does he miss the nod Dean gives in return.  
  
The tension returns full force, tightening his shoulders and squeezing his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading & thanks sm for the nice comments and kudos!!


End file.
